The Mile High Club
by WolfGangSBD
Summary: Maki joins the Mile High Club.
1. Chapter 1

Maki couldn't remember how she got into this state.

Here she was sitting inside the bathroom in an airplane thousands of miles above the ground with a raven-haired flight attendant kneeling in front of her. All Maki remembered was that the woman whom she was sneaking glances at earlier, whose name was Nico, was asking her for help before she leading her into the bathroom. Maki had told the shorter woman that she was a doctor beforehand so she thought she needed help in terms of an injury. But before Maki could think any more, a slow, sensual lick stopped her train of thoughts and got her moaning once again.

"Shh, we'd get in trouble if someone hears us." Nico whispered teasingly and Maki blushed hotly.

"N-Nico-chan, what are, ah, you d-doing?" Maki closed her eyes in pleasure when Nico swirled her tongue around her clit and used her fingers to tease her slit.

"I noticed you checking me out." Maki's violet eyes opened in slight shock when she felt Nico's fingers push inside before squeezing her eyes shut and groaning lightly, clutching the sides of the toilet she was sitting on. She let out another soft moan as Nico slowly pumped her fingers in and out.

"Mhm, Nico-chan, t-that's too much, ah—" Maki gasped as she saw her crimson eyes twinkling with lust. Nico sent her a wink before standing up and pulling Maki down into a tongue-filled kiss, and she couldn't help but moan more into her mouth. Her arms snaked around Nico's neck and gripped the back of her shirt tightly while her legs moved to wrap around her body, moving up to meet with Nico's fingers.

Nico broke the kiss off before moving her lips to the redhead's neck, biting and sucking lightly. Maki bit her lip in pleasure and grasped the back of Nico's shirt tighter, making Nico smirk smugly.

"F-Faster!" She breathed out and pulled Nico back into another searing kiss. Nico did was she was ordered to do and groaned into the kiss when she felt Maki's slick walls tighten against her soaked fingers.

"D-Damn Maki, you're so wet." Nico commented with a noticeably lower voice and Maki just moaned in reply; she sounded way too sexy when her voice was filled with desire.

Nico just stared at her, noting that her violet eyes were darkened with lust. Wanting to pleasure her even more, Nico moved her fingers as fast as she could, eliciting many mewls and moans from the woman beneath her. Eventually, Maki felt something inside tighten and before she knew it, she came, her juices spilling out onto Nico's hand. Panting softly, Maki drifted her eyes to the smirking flight attendant who pulled her hand up to her mouth to wipe it clean and groaned lightly when she felt herself get aroused again.

"Y-You can't just do something like that and get away with it." Maki replied with a small frown, still panting as she willed her heart to slow down.

"Is that so?" She challenged smugly as she raised her eyebrow but faltered when Maki let out a smirk; she was used to seeing the woman below her blushing with embarrassment. Nico gulped audibly when Maki inched towards her, her grin forming into a predatory one.

"I think it's time for me to pay you back, no?" Nico laughed nervously at the sight of Maki licking her lips slowly, feeling herself get wet. However, there was no place for her to run, and her back hit the counter.

"W-Well, I have a job to go back to so—"

"I won't be taking no for an answer." Nico moaned lightly when Maki whispered that, loving the intense look she gave her, "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

Nico suddenly gasped when Maki lifted her up and placed her on the counter. There wasn't much space but she didn't have the time to think about it when she felt Maki's demanding lips on hers. She felt her hands roam down her body before they pulled her pencil skirt, along with her underwear, down.

"M-Maki!" Nico breathed out when the redhead aggressively sucked on her neck, leaving a noticeably red mark. She shuddered when long fingers teased her entrance and immediately wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck, hands tangling with her luscious crimson locks. She tried to move her hips up to meet with the redhead's fingers and whined softly when Maki just smirked at her. Maki continued her teasing, leaving various marks on Nico's neck while intentionally not touching the area Nico wanted her to touch.

"Say my name." Maki murmured lowly, biting Nico's earlobe and Nico complied, moaning when Maki sucked on a sensitive part of her neck.

Nico didn't know that this side of Maki existed but then again, she barely knew her at all. All she knew was that Maki had been checking her out and she would be damned if she hadn't gotten a taste of the fine redhead that she was blessed to have at her side of the plane. Nico never did anything as extreme as pulling a stranger into the restroom to have sex but hey, Nozomi was the one who gave her the idea.

"M-Maki, please…" Nico groaned out lightly and she felt Maki's smirk against her neck. The redhead then inserted her fingers inside slowly, making Nico close her eyes with pleasure. Once she was comfortable, Maki increased her pace significantly and Nico had to bite her neck to muffle her moans. Maki just groaned lightly in response and pumped her fingers faster, encouraged by Nico's actions.

"O-Oh my god, M-Maki!" Nico cried out as silently as she could when the redhead placed her lips on her neck once again, using her index and middle finger to relentlessly thrust inside while her thumb caressed her clit. Nico hadn't experienced sex this great since, well, never. She couldn't recall the last time she had sex since she was usually woke up with a hangover in a house that wasn't hers.

"Damn, you're hot as fuck." Maki cursed, loving how Nico wrapped against her tightly. As peculiar as it sounded, this was actually her second time having sex; the first time being a result of a drunken one night stand. How she was this good was due to all the (annoying) stories her best friend from college, Eli, told. The blonde was a devious heartbreaker.

"S-Shit, I'm close Maki." Nico whimpered and Maki slipped another finger in, making Nico inhale sharply. Maki then pulled Nico into another tongue-filled kiss, knowing that she was reaching her limit. Maki shuddered when she felt Nico's walls convulse and loved it when Nico muffled her moans into her mouth. Moments after, Nico cried softly as she orgasmed and Maki broke off the kiss, feeling her body slump into her arms.

"Wow…" Nico breathed out before she started to fix her appearance. Maki did the same and was about to leave when she felt Nico tug at her sleeve. Maki blushed when she saw the marks on Nico's neck before raising an eyebrow. Nico gave her a card and Maki thought about how cute the shorter woman was.

"If you're interested, feel free to call me anytime. I usually have the weekends off." Nico stated curtly before she left the bathroom. Maki saw through her facade, knowing that Nico enjoyed what had happened as much as she did. Feeling excited, Maki left the bathroom before returning to her seat.

There were three hours left until the plane reached the destination, and Maki knew exactly how to spend the rest of her flight.

* * *

 **AN:** I think y'all know what the Mile High Club stands for now ;) but omg why is nsfw hard to write

Well, I'm posting this as some sort of an apology cause I haven't gotten much progress with my other fic (school has been killing me so that chapter is probably not coming out for a while). There's also a really self-indulgent part two for this because I couldn't stop myself from adding Nozoeli and Kotoumi.

But anyways, reviews and criticisms are much appreciated!


	2. Extra Chapter

Maki returned to her seat but was met with a very unexpected surprise.

Eli, the only woman Maki had known to never be off of her game, was looking star struck at a purple-haired flight attendant on the other side of the plane while Umi, a blue-haired woman who had many fans but always refused their offers, was as red as a tomato while sneaking glances at an ashen-haired woman who was now talking to Nico. Maki sat down and took a glance at their appearance, noting how they were in a similar state as her.

"I think I'm in love." Eli whispered and Maki's head snapped towards her blonde friend, her eyes wide with shock.

Eli in love? It had the chances of Umi accepting a night of sin with one of her fans, which would never happen. Not a chance in hell.

"I-I think so too…" Umi replied softly and Maki openly gaped at the sight. Her two best friends, both whose chances of settling down were near to zero, were love struck by someone they had barely met.

"She's just this hot goddess and shit, she's the best I've ever had." Eli admitted while taking a huge gulp of the water she ordered to cool herself down while Umi's blush hadn't faded the slightest.

"I don't even mind that she took my first time. She is marvelous and breathtaking." Umi admitted as she shamelessly checked out the same flight attendant she was looking at and Maki inwardly laughed at the coincidence.

"I don't mind doing this again." Maki commented with an amused hum as her eyes drifted to where Nico was. She had a scarf around her neck to hide the marks she created but was now playing happily with a child, her crimson eyes twinkling with amusement. Maki felt her cheeks heat up; she was also good with kids? Talk about perfect.

"Good afternoon you three." Three heads turned to the person who was talking and Maki swore she could _hear_ Eli's blush from where she sat.

Maki's eyes drifted to the nametag, which was labeled Nozomi, before she took in what type of person caught Eli's eye. Nozomi had voluptuous proportions and a gentle smile although her emerald eyes were twinkling with mischief. Maki wouldn't be surprised if the she had Eli wrapped around her finger; she was the blonde's ideal type.

"A round of drinks on the house." Nozomi whispered to the three before winking, "Congratulations on joining the Mile High Club." Nozomi let out a melodious giggle when the three blushed before smiling at Eli.

"I'll see you this weekend I presume?"

"Of course." Even Umi could feel how hard Eli tried to compose herself, "Anything to see a beautiful goddess like yourself."

"Ah, Elichi you are such a flatterer." Nozomi's eyes glistened with amusement when Eli let out a smirk.

"Only for someone as gorgeous as yourself." Nozomi giggled softly at that while Maki and Umi rolled their eyes; Eli used that line so often yet every girl fell for it. Well, except for Nozomi. It took more than a line for her to fall into Eli's clutches.

"I'm sure I'm not the first you've told that to."

"But you can be the last." Eli replied smoothly with a wink and both of her friends looked at her with well-hidden surprise. Was Eli really serious with this?

"I hope so. As much as I love talking to you, I do have a job to get to. I'll see you later Elichi. Maki, Umi, I hope you enjoy the rest of the flight." Nozomi left but not before sending Eli a wink, making the blonde blush lightly.

"So…" Umi saidafter a moment of silence, "I'm guessing the same thing happened to all of us?" Eli downed the alcohol in one shot before nodding her head.

"We were talking earlier about ourselves near the cockpit and then I saw Maki leave with Nico. The next thing I know, we're in the bathroom having the most amazing sex I've ever had. Shit, everything about her is just incredible." Eli was able to breathe out and the two were genuinely surprised that Eli had fallen so quickly.

"Kotori and I were talking too. It got interesting when she said that she knew Honoka and we decided to keep in contact." Honoka was one of Umi's close friends back in college if Maki remembered correctly, "When I was done in the bathroom, I found myself being pushed back in and honestly, I don't remember what happened after other than the fact that Kotori is absolutely wonderful."

"I'm glad you think that way of me, Umi-chan." Umi's eyes widened and she whipped her head towards the voice, her face hot from embarrassment, "Well, I can't lie if I didn't think the same." Kotori's amber eyes were locked with Umi's chocolate ones, and the two looked at each other as if they were the only ones in the world.

Umi only remembered to reply when Maki nudged her with her elbow.

"O-Oh, Kotori. We were just, uh, talking about how uh, beautiful you and your lovely friends are." Maki could feel the heat radiating from Umi and groaned inwardly; why were her friends such dorks when it came to the real thing?

"Thank you Umi-chan. Well, here's another round on the house; it's personally from the captain herself. Rin-chan says she knows Maki-chan from high school." Kotori explained amiably while passing the three girls another shot of alcohol and Maki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rin is here? How about Hanayo?" Maki questioned, ignoring the looks from her friends. Kotori giggled softly, hiding her mouth with her hand as she brought the plate up to her chest.

"Rin-chan is flying the plane and—ah, don't look so worried, she's actually great at it. Hanayo-chan couldn't help but worry about her so she became the co-pilot. Everyone down at Air Traffic Control loves them; Rin-chan always tries to land the plane dramatically but Hanayo-chan stops her and their radio is always on for them to hear." Kotori explained with a cute giggle and Maki sighed in relief; she hadn't seen the two in a while so it would be great if she caught up with them.

"Do you think they'd mind if I pay them a visit?" Maki asked and raised her eyebrow when Kotori shook her head with a regretful smile.

"It's best if you didn't visit. Rin-chan might become overly energetic and Hanayo-chan can only do so much." Kotori giggled, already picturing the scene and Maki chuckled along with her, "If it helps, we're all having a sleepover at my house this weekend. If you three want to, you're invited."

"I'll have to decline the offer." Eli replied politely and Kotori's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Ah, you're the one Nozomi-chan was talking about. Please treat her well; I'm getting tired of her having different girls come over all the time." Kotori giggled softly when Eli frowned.

"Don't worry. We may not be each other's firsts but we'll definitely be each other's last." Eli responded charmingly yet again and Kotori smiled warmly at Eli.

"Hehe, I like you Eli-chan." When she saw Umi's lips curl into a frown, she added brightly, "I like Umi-chan more though." She giggled once again when Umi blushed.

"Excuse me?" Kotori's eyes drifted to a passenger and she gave the three women an apologetic smile.

"Ah, I almost forgot I have a job to do. I'll see you two this weekend?"

"Of course." Umi replied with a small smile and Kotori left, waving goodbye. Once she was gone, Umi downed the two free drinks, making Eli chuckle.

"Slow down Umi-sensei."

"Shut up Eli. I am not a professor yet anyways."

"Professor or not, don't you think you're setting a bad model?"

"I do not want to be hearing this from a player like you."

"That hurts, Umi. And I've changed."

"That you have." Maki commented before giving the two girls a knowing smirk, "The both of you have."

"Hey! We're not the only ones falling for someone here." Eli countered and gave Maki a pointed look, "You've been checking Nico out ever since we sat down in this plane."

"So what if I have?" Maki shrugged indifferently, concealing her embarrassment expertly while Umi gave her a questioning look.

"You are not fazed by any of this?"

Maki couldn't help but look over to where Nico was, her violet eyes softening when Nico was conversing serenely with another child. Eli and Umi shared a look before turning back to Maki.

"She's good with kids, isn't she?" Umi commented with a knowing smile, snapping Maki out of her kids. She started to twirl her red locks in embarrassment.

"S-So what if she is?" Maki replied, making Umi chuckle softly.

"We all know that's one of the things you look for in a person because you like to hide the fact that you're literal shit with kids, and that that's one of the reasons why your relationships never last very long." Umi stated and Maki recalled the various girls that put up a front when it came to kids. They all didn't care about the future; all they wanted was Maki and her money.

"Whatever." Maki responded weakly and downed her two shots like Umi had done so earlier.

For some reason, she felt some strange attraction to Nico and it wasn't because of the mind-blowing sex they just had. The way Nico smiled, walked, talked, laughed, interacted—it was all so harmonious in Maki's eyes. She never felt this way before and wasn't going to hesitate in exploring these feelings.

"I would say cheers to you two but you both already drank your drinks," Eli spoke up with a chuckle before continuing, "Well, here's to a wonderful year. I can tell we're off to a good start." Maki let out an amused smirk at Eli's comment.

"Of course we're off to a good start. Not everyone joins the Mile High Club with a stranger who peculiarly fits their ideal type."

Eli and Umi could only nod their head in agreement but their conversation was cut short when Eli caught Nozomi's teasing smile from across the plane. It was only when the purple-haired woman sent the blonde a wink that she knew what she was getting at.

"I need to go use the bathroom real quick."

With that, Eli swiftly maneuvered her way from her window seat to one of the bathrooms, making Maki and Umi shake their heads.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope it wasn't weird with how fast Eli and Umi fell but I mean, we're dealing with Nozomi and Kotori. Nozomi's sexy af and Kotori can be sexy _and_ cute, and Eli's always telling Umi to get a girl who could do both. That, and I would do whatever Kotori wanted if she gave me those _onegai_ eyes. Who wouldn't lol

As always, reviews and criticisms are much appreciated!


End file.
